1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A nonvolatile memory apparatus represented by a flash memory apparatus can be reduced in size and increased in capacity. Furthermore, the nonvolatile memory apparatus has high data processing speed.
Recently, a variety of researches have been continuously conducted to improve the performance of the nonvolatile memory apparatus. In particular, a cache operation has been proposed to support a high-speed operation. When the cache operation is used, data can be processed through a pipeline method during a program or read operation.
The nonvolatile memory device may have different operation characteristics depending on a fabrication process and a usage count. Furthermore, the recent nonvolatile memory apparatuses have been designed to vary the operation characteristics according to devices to which the nonvolatile memory apparatuses are applied, thereby guaranteeing compatibility.
An operation parameter defining an operation characteristic based on an operation mode may be stored in a specific area of the nonvolatile memory apparatus, and a program, erase, or read operation may be performed on the basis of the stored operation parameter. Furthermore, when an event to change an operation parameter occurs, the operation parameter to be changed may be first stored and then read. The program, erase, or read operation is performed according to the changed operation parameter.